T'auras quelqu'un pour te border le soir
by jetepromets
Summary: 1933. Tom Riddle a sept-ans et traîne dans le dortoir de l'orphelinat. C'est un gosse un peu différent qui aime bien pendre les lapins et dire des choses bizarres aux serpents. Mais l'homme aux yeux très très verts et à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front n'est pas d'accord avec ça ; et peut-être que dans quelques temps, Tom pourra l'appeler papa. (VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer** **:**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Warning et avertissement:** _T._ Notion de maltraitance, langage peut-être un peu cru par moment, mais le reste, ça va.

 **Note:** bonjours à tous! J'ai beaucoup lu de fiction dans ce genre: un Harry qui retourne dans le passé et qui adopte Tom. Je dois avouer que je les aime beaucoup et ça m'énerve un peu qu'il y ait peu de fictions françaises avec ce thème-là. Donc j'ai décidé de mettre mon grain de sel. J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire, et que notre petit chou Riddle sera bien représenté. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre va faire cette fic' et faut vraiment que s'arrête d'en faire alors que j'ai toujours pas fini les j'ai déjà ma petite idée de comment celle-là va se finir donc je ne penses pas qu'elle soit très longue. Sorry. Promis, c'est la dernière fois. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire.

Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes qui m'auront échappées!

Gros bisous!

jetepromets

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tom Riddle a sept-ans quand on lui dit de sortir de son dortoir parce que _il y a quelqu'un qui veut te rencontrer, Tom._

Riddle aurait presque envoyé un regard noir à la personne qui a osé l'appelé par son nom; _Tom._ Pendant une seconde, il a aussi pensé à lui cracher dessus. Pendant une seconde seulement; le _quelqu'un_ attirait beaucoup trop sa curiosité, sur le coup; et il le détestait déjà, d'ailleurs; ce quelqu'un. Il le détestait comme il détestait le monde entier.

Tom pose son livre sur sa table de chevet, et Mélinda, une de ces employées de cet orphelinat, le regarde avec une certaine douceur dans les yeux. Et ce n'est pas habituel, ça; d'habitude, personne ne le regarde sans dégoût dans les yeux. Tout le monde le regarde et tout le monde lui envoie des regards noirs, à Riddle. Personne ne l'aime et c'est peut-être tant mieux parce que, Riddle, il déteste tout le monde aussi. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier; en tout cas, ça a l'air d'être d'un jour particulier et s'en est peut-être un, qui sait. Riddle ne le sait pas mais il pourrait presque le sentir; c'est plutôt un gosse intelligent, Tom. Il est même un peu trop intelligent pour le monde entier; et il le sait. Il le sait car il n'est pas stupide, ce gosse.

Il se lève de son lit. Il s'avance vers la femme qui l'attend à côté de la porte. Elle ne propose pas de lui tenir la main malgré qu'elle fasse ça avec tous les enfants de l'orphelinat; mais Tom n'est pas un enfant comme les autres. Il est tellement différent que ça en fait presque peur; et ça doit sûrement faire fuir le monde entier.

Ils s'avancent dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat; ces couloirs que Riddle connaît par cœur alors qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais les voir. Il n'aime pas l'orphelinat. Il n'aime pas les gens, ici; mais il n'aime pas non plus les gens d'ailleurs. Riddle, il n'aime pas grand-chose.

Tom repense à tous les gens qu'il connaît et qui voudraient peut-être le rencontrer; mais voilà, Riddle, il connaît que les personnes qui ont grandis ici avec lui et ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et même avec ça, personne ne voudrait le voir. Et lui, il ne veut voir personne.

Pendant quelques secondes, quand ils marchaient dans les couloirs froids, Tom se met à penser que ce _quelqu'un_ voudrait peut-être l'adopter. C'est déjà arrivé; Riddle, il est déjà sorti plusieurs fois de son dortoir pour aller dans une pièce blanche avec des inconnus qui lui souriaient. Mais Tom, il ne sourit pas. Il ne rit pas. Il ne fait rien; il regarde ces inconnus avec une légère lieur de dégoût dans ses yeux très noirs. Alors les inconnus repartent et reviennent chercher une autre orphelin quelques jours après, mais ce n'est pas lui, évidemment.

Riddle n'aime pas l'orphelinat et les inconnus et les personnes, en général. On dit que Riddle est un gosse compliqué; mais lui, il aime penser qu'il est plus que ça. Qu'il est complexe; plus intelligent, plus malin que les autres. Et ça dérange. Il dérange les autres parce qu'il est lui-même. Qu'il n'est pas un gosse qui sourit et qui est naïf comme Peter, un autre enfant de l'orphelinat qui croit à la famille et les bisous magiques; et qui croit peut-être aussi aux cadeaux sous le sapin le soir de Noël.

Tom, il ne croit en rien. Il croit seulement en lui: c'est déjà assez et c'est déjà beaucoup. C'est l'essentiel. C'est suffisant.

La pièce dont il est déjà rentré et ressorti les yeux vides se dresse devant lui; c'est le bureau de Mrs Cole. La porte est fermée. Aucune voix n'en ressort; et Tom regarde la porte sans la voir. Il essaie d'imaginer les personnes qu'il y a derrière; et c'est presque devenu un jeu, au fil des années.

A ces côtés, Mélinda s'est arrêtée et elle fait un mouvement de la tête pour lui dire d'entrer. Elle a même un petit sourire sur son visage comme si elle pensait que cette fois, ça serait différent. Elle ne dit rien à Tom; elle sait qu'il sait comment les choses marchent, ici. Tom a l'habitude.

Le gosse lui envoie un regard glacial.

Il fait quelques pas et, de ses petites mains, il tourne la poignée.

Le bureau de Mrs Cole est aussi moche que la dernière fois. Il n'a pas changé; Riddle remarque peut-être qu'il y a moins de bouteilles dans le placard à la vitre transparente. Tout est toujours aussi laid et quand son regard croise celui de Cole, Riddle remarque aussi que ses yeux sont toujours aussi fatigués. Tom ne l'a jamais connu avec un éclat de bonheur dans les yeux. Du haut de ses sept-ans, Tom a toujours vu Mrs Cole et son visage anguleux et ses traits tirés, épuisés.

Il y a un homme aussi, assis sur une chaise et en face de Cole; mais il est de dos et Tom ne peut pas le voir. Il reste sur le pas de la porte, d'ailleurs.

-Tom, approche-toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

La voix de Mrs Cole est autant fatiguée qu'elle l'est: mais on peut entendre, un air assez doux qui s'y loge; comme pour essayer de rassurer Riddle.

Tom n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, mais par curiosité, il s'approche. Ses yeux regardent la forme qu'il ne connaît pas. L'homme a les cheveux noirs.

-Assis-toi.

Cole lui montre la chaise aux côtés de l'inconnu. Ça le surprend un peu, d'ailleurs; que l'homme soit seul. D'habitude, c'est souvent des couples qui occupent les deux chaises.

Tom détourne le regard de l'homme pour ne pas qu'il croit qu'il s'intéresse même pas une seconde à lui. Il prend place sur la grande chaise, un peu cassée et pas très confortable; il a ses pieds qui traînent dans le vide à cause de sa petite taille.

Il aimerait sentir le regard de l'inconnu sur lui mais il ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Riddle, il le méprise déjà, celui-là.

La femme se racle la gorge.

-Bien. Tom, je te présente Harry Evans.

Tom ne peut pas s'en empêcher; sa tête se tourne vers ce _Harry Evans._ Et il rencontre deux yeux très très verts; il n'a jamais vu des yeux aussi verts que ça. Elles sont encadrées de lunettes rondes et quelques mèches noires tombent sur son front. Il a l'air plutôt jeune, ce _Harry Evans_ ; et ça le surprend un peu, Riddle.

Evans lui sourit; d'un air plutôt timide même s'il essaie sûrement d'être dans un sens assez rassurant. Sa voix est maîtrisée, et chaude; Evans, il dit:

-Bonjour.

Et ça fait battre le cœur de Tom plus fort. D'habitude, il ne dit pas _bonjour_ aux inconnus comme Evans. Il salut de la tête seulement; ça donne un aspect froid et distant; et ce c'est qu'il est, Riddle. C'est pas le gosse le plus chaleureux du monde.

Cole se racle la gorge; elle fait ça à chaque fois : quand elle veut que Tom se comporte d'une bonne façon, d'une bonne manière. Ça ne marche jamais.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Riddle, il dit, de sa faible voix d'enfant:

-Bonjour.

Cole a l'air satisfaite malgré ses sourcils qui se sont froncés sous la surprise; mais elle les a bien vite remis en ordre. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres; et Evans aussi.

Il sourit à Riddle d'une façon que personne ne lui avait souri avant. Ça fait battre le cœur de Tom plus vite; encore plus vite; ça lui fait presque mal à la poitrine.

Riddle n'aime pas se sentir comme ça; alors il envoie en regard noir à ce _Evans._ Mais ça fait encore plus sourire l'homme.

Riddle a presque envie de lui arracher les yeux.

-Ce monsieur aimerait adopter, Tom.

Riddle n'a aucune expression sur le visage.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres enfants à l'orphelinat, fait le gosse.

Sa voix était impassible.

Silence. Cole se racle la gorge.

-Excusez-le, monsieur Evans. Tom est plutôt…compliqué.

Elle envoie un regard d'avertissement à l'enfant : ce dernier ne bronche pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit compliqué, sourit Evans. Il est complexe.

Il se tourne vers Riddle.

-C'est une bonne chose.

Tom ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux briller de surprise.

-C'est plus intéressant, explique l'homme.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Cole.

-Tom n'est pas un enfant à problème, fait-il.

-Détrompez-vous.

La femme n'a pas pu empêcher sa remarque; elle essaie de se rattraper, mais Evans la devance.

-Je sais. Martha m'a beaucoup parlé des enfants d'ici.

Cole soupire un peu; c'est vrai qu'Harry Evans se renseigne depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il a rencontré quelques orphelins comme Billy Stubbs ou encore Amy Benson, avant de rencontrer Tom Riddle. Au départ, Cole ne voulait pas lui présenter Riddle; elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Mais Evans avait insisté, beaucoup beaucoup. Il disait:

-Je veux rencontrer tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Même Tom.

Même Tom.

Tom était le dernier à passer ce genre de test. Il avait toujours échoué mais tout le monde savait que c'était presque volontaire; parce qu'il était comme ça et parce qu'il était lui. _Tom Marvolo Riddle._ Pourtant, Evans, il avait l'air de s'en foutre pas mal; quand Martha, une employée de l' _Orphelinat Wool,_ lui avait parlé de la mystérieuse histoire du lapin pendu de Billy Stubbs dont Tom était le principal suspect, il avait juste haussé un sourcil.

Harry Evans avait l'air d'un homme qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire; Mrs Cole le savait. Alors elle soupire:

-Ainsi soit-il.

Quelques semaines après, Harry Evans devait signer des tas de feuilles et Tom Riddle devait faire ses valises.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire si **la suite** vous intéresse!:)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer** **:**_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling

 **Warning et avertissement:** _T._ Notion de maltraitance, langage peut-être un peu cru par moment, mais le reste, ça va.

 **Note: ** salut ! j'espère que ça va pour vous. Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. J'étais super contente de tous les retours du prologue, merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer. Quant à ce chapitre, je vous avoue que je préférais le prologue. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _Shaunii:_ merci beaucoup, elle est là!:)

 _AngeLunaBlack:_ hello, merci pour ta review! Tu me rassures beaucoup sur le portrait de Tom.. J'ai vraiment peur de ne pas le respecter! Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'expliquerai toute l'histoire au fil des chapitres :) patience! C'est vrai que c'est dommage, elles sont presque toutes en anglais.. Merci bcp pour ton suivis, je te fais de gros bisous!

 _Eliie Evans:_ merci bcp :)

 _Red Candies:_ merci beaucoup, la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire:)

 _Michiyo:_ helloooooooo! Non, pas encore toi... ARRÊTE DE ME SUIVRE PARTOUT ! Bon, PLUS SÉRIEUSEMENT, j'espère que tu vas mieux et que ta toux a diminué. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise, ce thème de fic' me traînait dans la tête depuis un grand moment et je me suis finalement lancé. J'espère que cette suite va te faire kiffer, en tout cas. Ton histoire m'a bien fait rire, faut vraiment que t'apprennes à lire! (t'as vu ça rime!). J'attends avec impatience le retour de tes AHHHH ou HEEEE ou tout ça en même temps. C'était très court et mon coeur s'est brisé. Honte à toi. bisous baveux

 _Zofra:_ hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Saches que les commentaires comme les tiens ne me vexent absolument pas et je suis ouverte à toutes critiques (tant que c'est respectueux, mais c'est la base quand même). Merci de m'avoir partagé ton ressenti et j'ai essayé de diminuer le "Riddle, il..."! Tu n'es pas la première à dire ça (t'es la deuxième, pour être plus précise ahah) et je ne peux pas te garantir que cela sera supprimé. J'ai essayé de diminuer son utilisation, mais c'est devenu une habitude! Je m'excuse mille fois, et je ferrais attention! Ahha, tu me mets la pression là! Maintenant je vais avoir peur de décevoir ! Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me donner ton avis! Je t'embrasse et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :)

 _:_ merci pour ta review, elle est là!

 _debralovelove:_ merci beaucoup:) la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!:)

 _hinata:_ oui je la connais cette fic', c'est une trad! Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu un de ces chapitres. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

 _Meydena:_ elle est là! :)

 _Serelya Prongs:_ elle est là:)

 _Yuuki:_ coucou! merci bcp:) la suite est là!

 _kimika su:_ ah, je connaissais pas cette fic'-là! Ahha, c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chou, bien que Riddle reste un gros psychopathe qui pend des lapins x) je n'ai jamais lu de fiction où Drago était enfant, par contre.. Faudrait que j'ailles voir ça! la suite est là, et j'espère que tu vas kiffer!

 _A.F:_ merci beaucoup:) la suite est là!

 _Christine:_ merci beaucoup pour ta review et merci de m'avoir corriger! Aucun problème pour le cours de français, j'ignorais cette règle-là, merci à toi :) J'espère que dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas tant de fautes ahah:) J'espère aussi que tu vas aimer! Bisous

 _Babylon:_ merci à toi pour ta review et tes compliments! la suite est là, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Bisous!

 _Yukii27:_ hello, merci pour ta review! La suite est là :) et tu as raison mais j'ai vraiment du mal à garder mes histoires.. Quand je finis un truc je le poste direct. Petit défaut mais bon, qui n'en a pas? Merci beaucoup pour tes suivis sur mon travail, ça me fait très plaisir! Bisous

 _koaprod:_ bonjour! merci bcp pour ton commentaire, il me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, merci pour ton suivis Emy! Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup notre cher Tom Riddle aussi ahah!

 _Neko:_ merci :)

 _diane. :_ merci beaucoup! la suite est là :)

Merci beaucoup, 20 reviews pour le premier chapitre est énorme, vous êtes ouf! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Merci pour tous les suivis, favoris, reviews.. Merci encore!

Gros bisous,

jetepromets

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Riddle n'avait pas exprimé une once de satisfaction quand ils ont quitté l'orphelinat.

Potter l'avait attendu dans le hall aussi laid et froid qu'est sans doute le cœur du gosse; il avait mis ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir, et il a beaucoup tapé du pied; l'endroit le rendait mal à l'aise et lui donnait quelques sueurs froides dans le dos. Il attendait même si ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, au fond, d'attendre; Potter est plutôt un gars assez patient et Mrs Cole l'avait remarqué, au fil des semaines en le regardant parler avec tous les enfants de l'orphelinat; elle lui avait même dit, une fois; que c'était la qualité qu'il fallait avec Tom: parce que c'est pas vraiment un gosse bavard et ouvert. Elle a dit que la _complexité_ de Tom le rendait compliqué.

Mais Potter le savait déjà.

* * *

Riddle traîne dans le long couloir avec sa petite valise dans ses minuscules mains; il porte un vieux manteau beige abîmé; et si pendant quelques secondes on oubliait son regard noir et froid, on pouvait presque avoir de la peine pour lui. Mais personne n'a de la peine pour Riddle; peut-être qu'ils ont juste de la peur et c'est d'ailleurs plutôt Riddle qu'a de la peine envers les autres: il trouve le monde qui l'entoure extrêmement ridicule et pathétique, et si faible.

Evans devait faire partie de ces gens-là puisque lorsque ses yeux très verts se posent sur la forme minuscule du gosse, il court presque vers lui.

Evans a déjà ses mains sur la valise de Tom quand il dit:

-Laisse-moi prendre ça.

Le gars lui fait même un sourire rassurant pour essayer de paraître peut-être assez sympathique; mais Riddle sait que ça ne va pas durer. Evans ne va pas sourire longtemps. Il va arrêter de sourire quand il va réaliser à quel point Riddle ne rit pas; à quel point qu'il est froid comme le vent d'hiver et dur comme de la glace. Evans va se lasser et dans quelques semaines ou peut-être dans quelques mois, Riddle va se retrouver dans le hall de l'orphelinat. Il le sait. Le monde entier le sait sauf Evans; ça à l'air d'un gars beaucoup trop naïf pour son propre bien.

Pourtant, il n'est pas assez naïf pour lui tendre sa main. Riddle l'aurait presque remercié de lui avoir évité ce geste-là et cet acte qu'il déteste tant. Mais il ne dit rien et peut-être que comme ça, Evans va déjà se lasser. Faut que ça aille vite.

A la porte, il y a Martha qui a un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et Cole qui a l'air moins fatiguée que d'habitude; Evans a une tête d'un gars qui sourit beaucoup puisqu'il recommence, encore; et Riddle se met à penser qu'il doit sourire toute la vie même quand les gens autour de lui se meurent; c'est un comportement de faible, Riddle pense.

Il tend sa main et les femmes la serrent.

-Merci beaucoup, fait-il.

Riddle est à ses côtés et il ne bouge pas.

Mrs Cole pose ses yeux sur lui.

-Prenez-en soin.

Evans sourit encore une fois.

-Bien sûr.

* * *

Et ils s'en vont.

Riddle quitte le seul endroit qu'il a connu et il ne se retourne même pas; il aurait presque envie de laisser sa colère envers le monde entier dans ce lieu-là. Il aurait presque pu la laisser là et sentir son cœur se vider et paraître beaucoup plus léger. Il aurait pu; mais il ne l'a pas fait; il a laissé toute sa colère dans son cœur et dans son âme; et peut-être même qu'à chaque fois qu'il bougeait ses doigts, son corps entier tremblait de rage.

Alors Riddle décide de garder toutes ces choses qui le poussent à faire du mal aux personnes qui l'entourent; il le garde. Il le garde fort. Il ne change pas.

Dans ses yeux très noirs, il a quelques reflets rougeâtres que les gens innocents ne peuvent pas voir.

Et Tom Riddle reste Tom Riddle et les sourires d'Evans n'y font rien.

* * *

Evans ne parle pas et Tom, ça ne le surprend pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire dans cette situation-là? Tom ne parle pas un mot mais c'est quelque chose d'habituel. Harry a pourtant l'impression de mâcher ses mots.

Ils sont au cœur de Londres et Riddle ne sait toujours pas où il va. Evans a bien essayer de lui parler, un peu; il a dit des choses comme _je m'appelle Harry_ et des _tu peux me tutoyer_ ; et parfois, il lui souriait un peu. Mais Riddle n'était pas stupide malgré son jeune âge; il voyait bien les lèvres tremblantes d'Evans. C'était fragile et il y avait quelque chose quand son regard très vert se posait sur lui; c'était aussi rapide qu'un coup de vent mais Riddle avait eu le temps de le voir. Et peut-être qu'à cause de ça, ce _Harry Evans_ était déjà foutu.

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de monde dans le cendre de Londres, ce matin d'automne. Ils sont dans la rue et devant les yeux très verts de Potter, les magasins et les personnes défilent; elles passent aussi rapidement qu'un coup de vent alors il n'a même pas le temps de les voir. Ils marchent depuis peut-être vingt-minutes ou quelque chose comme ça, et Tom ne se plaint pas. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche d'enfant. Il se contentait de suivre Potter, légèrement derrière lui, légèrement en retrait; et quand Harry se retournait pour voir s'il suivait, ses yeux noirs ne contenaient aucune émotion; il était très vides et peut-être un peu trop vides pour un gosse de son âge. Alors Potter, il essaie de lui sourire et de paraître assez rassurant. Il essaie de reprendre convenance; et il essaie de fermer les yeux sur le futur probable que sera Tom Marvolo Riddle; et parfois, Potter doit fermer ses yeux très forts pour se reprendre.

Potter se reprend à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur lui; et il essaie de contrôler ses pensées, son cœur, sa magie et peut-être même son corps. Il aurait pu juste arrêter de regarder ce gosse; arrêter de plonger son regard dans ses yeux beaucoup trop noirs. Il aurait pu éviter de le garder; de devoir essayer d'être un papa bien et juste. Harry connaissait beaucoup de formule afin que le cœur de Riddle s'arrête de battre; et ça aurait tout arrangé.

Mais avait-il le courage de tuer un gosse de sept-ans?

* * *

Riddle est en train de perdre de vue Evans; les personnes le poussent trop et ils sont nombreux. Il est petit et les personnes l'écartent d'Evans alors que l'homme ne le remarque pas et continue d'avancer. Riddle se sent écrasé, pendant une seconde; et il a presque du mal à respirer.

Mais une main ferme prend son poignet; elle est assez dure mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. La main d'Evans prend son poignet et il râle un peu après _ces gens inconscients pas capables de regarder où ils vont_ ; Evans râle auprès le monde entier et pas envers Riddle.

Et c'est peut-être la première fois que ça lui arrive, au gosse; qu'on ne lui reproche pas des choses qu'il n'a pas faîtes ou bien d'être lui, d'être comme ça, et de faire ces choses-là; parce que Tom, il fait beaucoup de choses et ce n'est pas forcément des bons trucs. Ça lui arrive de parler aux serpents et de prendre le lapin d'un gosse qui l'a frappé avec ses amis. Ça lui arrive.

Ça arrive et ça fait peur aux gens; et peut-être que Riddle en est très heureux.

Et ça va effrayer Evans. Un jour, Evans va se réveiller avec des choses pas normales et pas rondes qui lui tournent autour, et il va savoir que c'est Riddle et que ce n'est pas lui; parce que Evans, ce n'est pas lui, le _monstre._ Riddle est le seul qui peut faire souffrir les gens quand il le veut et ce pouvoir-là, ça rend ses yeux un peu plus noirs et un peu plus rouges à chaque fois qu'il y pense.

Et ça va effrayer Evans.

* * *

Ils sont arrivés dans le quartier _Marylebone_ et Riddle, il ose demander:

-Vous habitez ici?

Evans avait lâché sa main quand ils sont sortis de la foule. Ils ont marché quelques minutes pour finalement arriver-là; et Riddle, même s'il n'est jamais vraiment sorti de l'orphelinat, il connaît un minimum les quartiers de Londres; et _Marylebone_ était un joli quartier avec des belles maisons Georgiennes.

-On habite ici, reprend Evans.

Evans ne le regarde pas et Riddle ne répond pas.

-Ça te plaît?

Riddle hausse les épaules; et ça, c'est de la mauvaise foi. C'est un beau quartier avec de grandes maisons; elles sont faîtes en briques et plein de fenêtres recouvrent les murs. Riddle sait que c'est un quartier assez modeste, mais il se garde bien de le dire; les maisons d'ici font bien quatre étages et Tom est presque sûr qu'une seule de ces maisons-là est plus grande que l'orphelinat tout entier. Mais il ne le dit pas, évidemment.

-Le jardin n'est pas très grand, par contre, fait Harry. J'espère que ça ne gêne pas.

Tom hausse encore les épaules et Evans a l'air de se foutre pas mal de son manque d'implication ou encore son manque d'excitation qu'aurait un gosse de son âge.

Ils s'arrêtent devant un portail noir; derrière, il y a une maison en briques qui ressemble à toutes les autres. Evans pose la valise de Riddle à terre pour plonger sa main dans une des poches de son manteau. Il en ressort une clé qui passe dans la serrure du portail.

Quand il ouvre le portail, il fait:

-Après toi.

Et Tom n'a toujours aucune expression quand il franchit le portail.

* * *

La maison est plus grande que l'orphelinat entier, évidemment.

Riddle se demande quel métier peut faire ce _Harry Evans_ pour vivre dans ce confort-là. La maison comporte plusieurs étages; il y a au premier, le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Au deuxième se trouve un bureau et _une salle de jeu_ _pour toi, Tom_. Au dernier, il y a deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Evans a fait monter les étages à Riddle pour qu'il vienne voir sa chambre.

Elle est simple; elle comporte un lit, un bureau, une commode et une armoire. Evans a posé la valise sur le lit, et il a dit :

-Elle est un peu impersonnelle, comme ça.

Il était assez gêné alors que Tom regardait la pièce en détail; les murs étaient tirés vers le marron, et le sol était en bois. Une fenêtre laissait passer la lumière du soleil et des rideaux beiges pendaient à chaque côté. Et il y avait un tapis marron tout doux au centre de la pièce.

-Tu pourras la personnaliser, tu sais. J'ai les moyens pour t'acheter des trucs, enfin, j'espère. Je sais qu'elle a l'air assez vide, mais je ne connaissais pas tes goûts. Je ne voulais pas m'avancer.

Il se retourne vers Tom.

Le gosse n'a aucune putain d'émotion dans son regard; et ça lui fait penser à la personne qu'il va peut-être devenir et à celui qui occupe une partie de son âme; mais Potter essaie de lui sourire et de ne pas perdre la face; mais les yeux noirs de _Tom Riddle_ sont fatales, même à cet âge-là.

Potter prend le courage qui occupe son corps et qui a toujours été une place dans sa vie; il le prend, et il s'avance encore; il plante même si yeux dans les siens.

Potter, il dit :

-Tu es chez toi ici et je veux que tu le sentes aussi fort que possible, Tom.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si la **suite** vous intéresse ! :)


End file.
